


Akashi Pops the Question

by kate882, KNBSnkLover



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNBSnkLover/pseuds/KNBSnkLover
Summary: Which person in your OTP would spend good money in an expensive wedding ring and which one would propose with a ring pop?





	

Kuroko stepped off the train, looking around until he spotted a head of red hair, smiling and walking over to join Akashi and give him a quick kiss. “Hello, Sei.” 

“Tetsuya.” Akashi’s arms immediately found Kuroko, hugging him close and breathing in the warm smell of vanilla and everything else that he loved. “It’s been a long time.”

“I was here two weeks ago, Sei,” Kuroko reminded him.  

“Yes,” Akashi sighed, although he showed no signs of letting go any time soon, “But that is not nearly enough. How wonderful it would be for Tetsuya to be here more often.”

He finally let go, slinging an arm around Kuroko as he lead them towards the waiting limo.

Kuroko dropped a kiss on Akashi’s cheek before getting inside of the car. “I would love to, but you live so far away.”

Inwardly Akashi smiled. “If distance is the main hurdle, then I suppose our only option is to conquer it.” He leaned over to place a plethora of butterfly kisses over Kuroko’s pink cheeks, causing Kuroko to give a rare bright smile.

“I’ve never known you to back down from any challenge, so distance should be nothing,” He replied, linking his fingers with Akashi’s.

“And I have never known you to be this...affectionate outside the bedroom, love,” Akashi inquired in a rather husky tone, “So I suppose this is a special occasion.”

“I’ve missed you,” Kuroko told him simply. “Even if two weeks isn’t that long of a time period.”

_ It shall never be again,  _ Akashi thought as he signaled the limo to a stop. Instead of  taking them to the Akashi mansion like usual, it had taken them to one of the gardens outside of Kyoto. During this time of the year, small bulbs of twinkling light hung from the trees, cascading with cherry blossoms that danced like fairies.

Kuroko looked around in surprise. “Sei? I thought we were going to your house?” His eyes sparkled with wonder even as his expression stayed relatively neutral as he stepped out of the limo and took in the lights and flowers. “It’s amazing.”

“We will afterwards, but I would like to show you this place first.” He smiled as he led Kuroko around the winding paths, feeling the little box tucked securely in the pocket of his jacket. “My mother used to love this place. She made sure it stayed alive for many years.”

“I can understand why she liked it. Does your family own this garden then?”

“No, it belongs to the city, but Father and I help them to preserve it. Its memory is dedicated to my mother.”

“It’s lovely. Thank you for showing it to me. But is there a particular reason you brought me here without telling me?” He asked, looking at Akashi curiously.

“Yes,” Akashi replied at once. He took both of Kuroko’s hands in his own. It was difficult to keep his grip steady, but he refused to let them shake.

“Tetsuya, I knew from the very first moment I met you that you were special,” he began. “Many years have passed since then, but nothing has changed the way I feel for you.” He willed himself to go on; those bulbous blue eyes were going to be his eventual undoing.

“I have never met anyone who can make me feel such devotion. No one, no such thing in the universe, could ever hope to compare. Not only are you the best man that I know, but you have made me into a better man as well.” Keeping one hand locked with Tetsuya’s, he dropped down onto one knee and pulled out the little black box from his pocket to reveal a ring shimmering with jewels.

“I love you, all of you, and you alone, Kuroko Tetsuya. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Kuroko could feel tears springing to his eyes, but he managed to hold them back, dropping down to his knees as well so that he could wrap his arms around Akashi. “Yes, yes, of course I will. Was there ever any doubt?” He murmured into the crook of Akashi’s neck, smiling and tightening his grip around him.  

Akashi’s arms had never wrapped around someone faster in all of his life. He placed kiss after kiss on his now fiance as he slid the heavy ring onto Kuroko’s slender finger. “It was always going to be you, Tetsuya.”

A few happy tears did slide out and Kuroko pulled him into a long kiss. “You know,” he said when he pulled back for air, “the ring I brought you hardly seems to compare after this,” he told Akashi with a light laugh.

Kuroko pulled a Ring Pop out of his pocket, the wrapping on it advertising that it was cherry flavored. “I saw it at the train station and thought it matched your hair.”

Akashi stared. “Tetsuya… that’s a Ring Pop.”

“I am aware.”

Akashi blinked. “Love, I appreciate the gesture... but why did you purchase a Ring Pop?”

“Because it matched your hair, and I didn’t know I would have to present it in comparison to a real ring when I bought it.”

“....of course you couldn’t have known. It’s...lovely, just like you.” He unwrapped it and slid it onto the only finger that it would fit on: his pinky.

Kuroko laughed, eyes shining with happiness and unshed tears. “I really am sorry about that, Sei, but it will certainly make for an interesting story at the wedding.”

“Don’t be sorry, my love.” He hugged Kuroko like it would be the last time. “I like it because it’s from you.” Akashi leaned to whisper in his ear. “And if you want, we could make use of this tonight in the bedroom.”


End file.
